


Limericks of Love

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out as one limerick to help my friend Verity through a frustrating work time earlier today. Then I sent a few more. Somehow a relationship progression had started forming. After sharing it with ScopesMonkey, they both said I should share the, then, trilogy. But I just had to make it five since a limerick has five lines. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Limericks of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as one limerick to help my friend Verity through a frustrating work time earlier today. Then I sent a few more. Somehow a relationship progression had started forming. After sharing it with ScopesMonkey, they both said I should share the, then, trilogy. But I just had to make it five since a limerick has five lines. :)

1.  
‘Amazing’ John said while in awe  
As from air Sherlock clues did draw  
Most simply had ran  
From this gorgeous man  
But with him a future John saw

2.  
Sherlock breathed in deep as he shook  
Encouraging John with a look  
Then poor Sherlock bucked  
John smiled as he sucked  
The doctor read him like a book

3.  
Consulting detective renowned  
On any emotion he’d frowned  
He once was alone  
But John is his home  
And in this new love he was ground

4.  
Both Sherlock and John were quite bare  
With all of their clothes everywhere  
A kiss then a thrust  
Both gave in to lust  
And after they calmed in John's chair

5.  
Both men were now tangled in bed  
While ‘union’ thoughts ran through each head  
They smiled as they dreamed  
In fact they just beamed  
In just a few weeks they would wed


End file.
